That Time When Stuff Happened
by TwoCute
Summary: Zim really wished he didn't do that stuff and tried his best to avoid it but the same can't be said for Dib. Can Dib change Zim's mind about everything's that's about to happen?
1. Intro

Two bodies crashed to the floor. The boy on the bottom hissed in pain and the boy on top groaned but they never split apart. In fact, they became closer together, grabbing and pulling.

The two males thrust their tongues into each other's mouths. The green skinned male yanked the shirt of the paled skinned human, crushing their stomachs together forcefully.

"Z-Zim! You're- crushing me!" the human groaned into the heated alien's mouth.

"Shhh!" Zim growled.

Zim then attacked the stupid human's neck, making the human yelp and moan at the same time.

"Zim!" the black haired boy gasped.

But Zim continued. The alien would bite then lick the wounds harshly.

"S-someone will see us! Y-You idiot!" the human complained as he pushed Zim by the shoulders. "Quit it!"

Zim stopped what he was doing to glare daggers at the squirming human.

"Dib…" Zim began with malice. Said person swallowed a lump in this throat.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this!" Dib reasoned.

Zim ignored the logic and looked around the crowded place and the staring faces. He decided to get up and drag the screaming human to an empty room. After throwing Dib onto a bed, Zim turned off the lights and locked the door.

"Z-Zim! Listen to me! I said we can't do this! You stupid-!" suddenly Dib was tackled onto the bed.

The two wrestled in the sheets until Dib got too tired. Zim had the other male pinned, under the blankets and the human panicked.

"How much did you drink!?" Dib yelled at Zim.

"How much did you drink?" Zim asked back, a little more calm with an annoyed undertone.

"Not as much as you! Get off me!" Dib demanded.

"No. You're my enemy!" Zim yelled as Dib fought against his restrained arms.

Dib stopped moving and stared at the only thing he could see; Zim's face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dib questioned. Last time he checked, rivals didn't get drunk and make out.

"It means Zim can do whatever he wants with you." Zim said before he smashed his lips against Dib's possessively. Dib yelped but eventually gave in and the two were kissing and roaming their hands all over each other once again.

Zim moaned and that was Dib's cue. The human flipped the unsuspecting irken onto his back and forced him down. Zim yelled and fought the human but lost.

"Ngh! Off Zim, you filthy human!" Zim grunted through clenched teeth. Dib quickly began to suck, bite and lick at the angry alien's skin, calming him down almost immediately.  
This appeared to be a weak spot for Zim. Once Dib had Zim moaning and squirming again, he talked against the alien's wet and hot skin.

"You're my enemy too…which means I can do anything to you…"

Zim let out a choked moan as Dib bite his neck then licked it. Zim racked his sharp claws over Dib's back, shoulders then took the human's face in his hands and kissed him hard.  
Dib kissed back just as hard and both male's tongues fought in each other's mouths.

The room was hot and it was five times hotter under the blankets but Zim and Dib liked it that way.

Zim's head drew a blank as he slowly removed Dib's clothes and let Dib remove his. Next thing they knew, they were engaging in actives they knew they shouldn't have.


	2. Chapter 1

Two weeks later…

Zim never made mistakes before. But I can admit that mating with the Dib was indeed a big mistake, actually, it was a HUGE, GINOMOUS, HORRIBLE MISTAKE. Zim regretted nothing but that!

This earth day was Sunday and on Sundays I liked to laze about…more so than on other days. I felt like blowing my magnificent brains out while watching the angry monkey show with my annoying minion, Gir.

I looked out the window to see that it had been raining. If it rains in the morning tomorrow I wouldn't even bother going to school. It'd give me another excuse to avoid the Dib thing…which we've been doing since the night we "did stuff".

Of course, me being the amazing Zim and all, I would have killed the filthy vermin for doing such things to my amazingness, but! Alas, it was I who started it all and well,  
I've grown to be a kind of a fair guy if you know what I mean.

I suppose you smelly readers who have nothing better to do than read this filth called a 'fan fiction' are borderline worthy of knowing why I even went to that damned party…

It all started about three weeks ago when some stupid human female announced that she was holding a party. The whole class had to hear it from her big mouth and soon enough, the whole campus was talking about it. This girl was 'the richest girl in the school' everyone blabbed; Dib being the richest boy. Curious, I asked about it to some random, unworthy students.

"It's only going to be the biggest party of the year!" one of them said in this excited voice.

"Yeah and everyone is automatically invited, even a loser like you cause you know, she figured the bigger the better." Another said in disgust. I rolled my eyes at such a meaningless reply. Zim was no loser!

"What if I, the amazing and oh so totally awesome Zim decides not to come? The party will surely suck." I assured them.

The excited one lost its excitement as it said "Pfft! It'll be better!"

"I guess everyone will think you're not cool and not normal." The other human said and I snapped.

The dookiest word of them all on this god forsaken planet; Normal. The one thing I strive to be and I still must keep that up until this world was rightfully mine!

"Zim will go to this…partehhh! And be completely and undeniably NORMAL!" I declared and stomped off.

Little did I know that Dib was watching me at that every moment.

"If you're going to that party, so am I! I know you're plotting something Zim!" of course, everyone looked at him like he was stupid insane.

I remember thinking that for once, I actually wasn't plotting anything murderous and doom filled for the humans at the party but I didn't let Dib know my thoughts.

And just like that Me and the Dib were going to the party. Not together of course, that would never be the case but I did get there first.

I was rather intrigued by these 'party' things. Loud music, dancing, and…alcohol. Alcohol was a new one for me. It was the drink of choice at these parties. I wasn't going to have any until some bozo human challenged me to some chugging competition. I declined many times but he insisted. He explained to me the party's entry qualification and that was being 'shitfaced'. The word sounded unpleasant to me, so I refused the offer again only to be called a pussy. That was where I drew the line.

After that I realised that this 'alcohol' stuff was rather enjoyable. I drank many more. Many, many, many more. To the point where I couldn't really function too nicely…

I was leaning against a wall on the top floor of this huge house. There weren't a lot of people there and the music wasn't so loud. My antennae were killing me from the loud music down stairs and all the pushy and moving humans was not helping me.

I was upstairs for a least an hour before Dib 'found me'. To my surprise, he looked worse than I did if not more so. He must have qualified indeed.

"I've been…searching for you…Ziiim." The human slurred and wobbled a bit up the stair case. Everyone, including me, was laughing at the sight of a 'drunk Dib'.

"That's nice Dib." I told him in my usual bored tone and the human growled at me…as usual. I figured that even when we both were drunk we acted the same. But boooy was I wrong.

"Where's the…?" the human mumbled as he headed to the washroom. I wondered how long he's been to the party if he was as drunk as I was. When Dib came out of the washroom, he leaned on the wall beside me. I didn't move.

"I see you didn't plan anything…" the human said in what I thought to be disappointment in some way. I shrugged my shoulders and we left it at that.

Eventually we ended up telling each other how we got heavily induced with alcohol. I told Dib my story and he told me his. He was dragged into some card game that involved a lot of drinking, something about killing kings.

As the human spoke, or tried to, I watched as these two other humans down the hall were ,as humans call it, 'making out'. I was familiar enough with such things, high school did that to you. Now being in university, I noticed that not much has changed really.

I guess this was where things took a terrible turn for the worse. The stinking human caught onto what I was staring at and begin to stare too. I noticed this and looked at him. His face of a little red, a look I've seen before when the human was embarrassed.

"Why are you going red, human?" I asked. I was a bit mad at the fact but don't ask me why. My strange behaviour could easily be blamed on alcohol.

Dib quickly looked at me and his face went even more red. "W-what!? I don't know! Stop staring at me!" he said flailing his arms out. I found the reaction weird and unDib like. Again, I blame the alcohol for his sake.

"You always stare at Zim!" I began to yell. Dib didn't like that I said that and started yelling back at me.

"I-I do not! Even so, I have a…reason to!"

"And what's that!?" I questioned.

"Cause you're an alien!"

I'm not sure why but I pushed Dib onto the ground after he said that. It was normal for me to push the human but this time, it felt different. Dib was surprised to say the least to find himself suddenly on the floor but when he looked up at my angry face, he was soon angry too.

I watched the human get up and step towards me, I braced myself for a shove back but instead got a punch to the mouth. And again I felt that different feeling but this time I realised that it felt…good. I liked that the human as hitting me and not just liked but I was oddly aroused. I thought not of the feeling and tried to kick the human but my aim was failing me and the human grabbed my leg in an attempt to throw me down but he too had no such luck and we both ended up losing balance and crumbling to the floor.

After about a second of trying to figure out what happened, I did the unbelievable; I kissed the human. To this day, the moment blew me away! All I remember was thinking that it was ok because the Dib was my enemy. Yet now that I think about it, that was not right at all! Not in the slightest!

I sigh for about the 50th time today and Gir pouted.

"Masta looks sooo sad!" he pointed out. The damn robot told me that every day even though  
I tell him the same thing each time.

"I am not sad Gir, just angry."

"Wanna muffin!" the robot screamed and I hold my antennae in discomfort.

"No Gir, I do not want a muffin." I said between greeted teeth. I understand that the defected SIR unit of mine was only trying to help but I'd prefer it if he didn't offer his help 20 times a day, especially when it never helped.

I looked at the TV to see that we were still indeed watching the angry monkey show.

"Change the channel already Gir!" I screamed.

Gir looked at me with disappointment. "But this is my favourite part…" he whined.

"This is the only part!" I yelled back, very irritated. Why did I always let him have the remote. Thinking that, I snatch the box controller thingy and flip through the channels.  
Gir started to cry and again I sigh.

I didn't care if it was raining tomorrow and Dib would be at school, I couldn't stand being here with this robot!


	3. Chapter 2

My head was killing me this morning.

Never in my irken life had I experienced such an annoyance. Sure Gir made my brain want to explore for about 5 seconds but this! It would not go away! And on top of that, my stomach area was getting scratchy again. It has been doing that for some time now…

None the less, Zim was no weakling! I shall continue on with my busy school day! I applied my disguise and prepare myself for another miserable day of university.

I stepped out the door to be greeted with rain. I grumped but was quite proud of myself for taking a paste bath last night. I grab my stupid human made umbrella and begin to walk.

Indeed, the thought of me continuing dreadful school was appalling but it was necessary for human society and blah blah blah so alas Zim must attend. I couldn't let Did go off gaining more human academic knowledge while I sat at home and planned his demise! No, I must keep an eye on my enemy no matter how much it pained me to do so.

We both applied for science majors and I did remember the Dib human ranting about how his father forced him to it. Zim was just naturally amazing at everything and especially at science. Mind you, human science was unbelievable less advanced than irken science. But that goes with everything.

I waited at the bus stop with other nasty humans and they all had umbrellas too. I finally learned how to use sickening human transportation and it was brutal some times to sit with these freaks! Some, if not most, made the Dib look normal!

Transportation on this dirty ball was slow but the damn thing finally came and everyone pushed and shoved to get on. Me, being a far more intelligent life form, choose to wait then go on the hunk of metal. I've experienced way too much physical pain trying to get my tiny body between these fat bodies of lard.

Every time I got on these buses I wish I had bought a music hoarding device thing. The Dib human had one and it was like his child. I just hated listening to the humans talk useless blabber about useless things. Why are humans such social beings? It was disgusting.

Finally, I arrive at my destination and hold up my umbrella again. The walk was 10 minutes from here.

As I walk by the parking lot, which was faster, I see the Dib human get out of his car.  
Damn human had a license that I decided not to get but Zim needed no car. Nope, we irkens had better technology anyways, you'll never see Zim in-

Aw irk damnit, He saw me.

I looked away and headed for the doors. Once I was in I thought to myself about how odd Dib's expression was. He liked like he was hopeful and maybe it was the kicked puppy look…either way, it was weird and unusual.

Then I heard the doors open and I felt my body go cold. Oh how I hated reacting this way.

"Zim!" Dib yelled, but not loud.

I couldn't help but stop in my tracts.

"C-Can we please talk?" Dib asked…again. You could say I was the one doing all the  
ignoring…

"There's isn't any-" I replied but was horribly interrupted.

"Common Zim! Stop being like this…" Dib almost pleaded and I heard him walk towards me. I turned around.

"What do you want to talk about human?" I gave him a very displeased look. "Oh Zim, that night was soo special to me, I'll never forget it, please, take me again!" I mimicked in a terrible girly voice to piss the other male off. I didn't think it worked though…

Dib stood there in shock but the crimson on his cheeks was enough to convince me that I took the words right out of his mouth.

"You! I-! First of all, I took you! Second, I do NOT sound like that and third, that is not what I was going to say!" The human growled under his breath.

Ok so I felt my face go hot at the first part but only because I was furious!

"Well, it was along those lines I assure you! Now that we've had this lovely chat, Zim must go." I told him as I turned around to leave.

I heard the human mumble that we were going to the same class but I ignored it.

It was hard to take notes. I felt sick all of a sudden. I started feeling hot and I was sweating, even though the temperature was rather cold. I didn't understand, why was my body torturing me lately?

About a week ago, I felt so awful that standing was an issue so I didn't go to school. Now this? I…I actually felt like…

As soon as the thought hit me I stood up and headed down the long ass aisle until I hit the bottom, I felt Dib's eyes, and others, on me. Then the professor asked.

"Can I help you?" in a 'you're disrupting the class' tone of voice. I just shook my head and took the garbage can out into the hall with me.

A few seconds later, I started puking.

I could hear the people talking through the door then I heard it open, it was the professor and he looked far more concerned now.

"Zim, what- Why, are you ok!?" The old man asked. Now usually the Profs didn't care about you but the old ones did sometimes.

After I puked once, I assured him I was fine and waved him off, then puked again. And again…and again. Once I was done, I left the can of my disposed liquids in the hall, grabbed some tissues and headed back to my seat.

Everyone was giving me weird and concerned looks and the people sitting around me asked if I was alright but Dib, he stared at me frighteningly.

The class was over and I was free. I walked out the door and began my walk back home. On the side walk I notice the Dib's car coming out of his parking spot and usually it would go left, don't ask how I know this, but this time it was going right. Right to me.

I began to panic so I walked faster but unfortunately, Dib's car was by my side in seconds. I watched with an angry expression as the passenger's side window slowly slid down and along came Dib's voice.

"Can I give you a ride?" He asked and I shook my head. "Why not?"

"'Cause Zim says no!" I told him.

"But you're sick right?" The human pestered me as he slowly drove along the side walk as I walked.

"No I am not, I am fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and tightened the grip on my umbrella.

There was an awkward silence and I thought the human was about it go when I heard a pathetic 'please.'

I stopped to look at the human dead on and he stopped driving and looked at me back. I sighed as hard as I could and closed my umbrella. I saw Dib's face beam when I grabbed for the door handle and got in the back of the car.

"You are stupid and unbelievable." I muttered angrily as Dib drove once again.

I looked out the window for a bit and inside I wanted to tear his leather seats apart. Why? Cause I'll be damned if I started to like driving in his car over the godforsaken bus.

"Just because we mated doesn't mean we're not still enemies." I told Dib as we neared my house. Dib laughed and I raised an eyebrow. Without the eyebrow I suppose.

"We 'mated' because we are enemies, remember?" The human said teasingly.

My face flushed, damn him! "What I mean is, we are not friends." I corrected myself.

Dib stopped at the front of my house and turned around. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, if you're not sick, why did you puke today?" Dib asked, a little more serious.

I just stared at him then my stare turned into a suspicious stare. "I ate something bad." I said.

"Oh." Was all the human could say. I figured that was my cue to go so I opened the door to leave. "No thank you?" I heard the human yell from his car window.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back as I opened my door.

"You already did!" Dib yelled with his humorous undertone that got under my skin. I slammed the door and was greeted with a smiling Gir.


	4. Chapter 3

I was in my lab working on some random devices when my computer decided to nag me.

"Did you tell him?" it asked.

"What do you think? And stop talking, Zim is working." I hissed at it.

"You make it seem like I care, cause I don't but with my knowledge, this is not something you just ignore like you do everything else." It informed me.

"Including you, so do what I say and shut up!" I barked. I hated this computer for having a mind of its own when Gir could really use a mind. I should find a way to switch their operating systems without a big, horrible mess like last time.

"He'll find out." The computer added and I screamed.

This morning I decided to eat something before I left for school. I ordered Gir to make me waffles and he listened because that was the only thing he was good for.

I left with a command to watch the house and headed for the bus stop.

He'll find out.

Ugh, damn computer! Poisoning Zim's head with worries, the Dib wouldn't find out, the whole thing was bound to blow over soon I guaranteed, just a few more days and I'd be back to normal! So I didn't understand what that hunk of hi-tech junk was going on about.

I didn't see Dib's car in the parking spot today since the human had no morning lecture today, just an afternoon one, with me.

I had to take a few more courses this semester so I'm off to math, easiest class ever, I leaned this shit the day I was born.

I felt much better in class today and that made me less of a worry wart like my computer but the fact that Dib was hunting me down over my vomiting accident was a bit concerning. Still stalking me as usual.

After the lecture I had time for a break and it was so nice out I went out to eat. I supposed it wasn't normal to eat alone but Zim was not the only one so I blended in ok anyways. After the incident with Dib I promised myself not to care about 'blending in' or 'being normal' but I couldn't help it some times. I was trained to blend in!

I went to a small café place where they sold good coffee and cake and took my meal outside. It has been some time since I've actually eaten anything. Not since the day me and the Dib got down and dirty. Well, I wouldn't quite say that…when I thought about it, the Dib was actually a…gentle um lover I suppose you could call it. He kissed a lot and…moved really slowly at first…Mmmm yeah, nice and slow but then it progressed and oh, how he panted against my neck and his hot skin against- SHIT!

I screamed when I felt hot brown liquid sizzle through my pants and onto my sensitive skin. I ran into the washroom and pulled the painful fabric off and winced at the burn mark there. I grabbed the disgusting and cheap toilet paper and dapped my beautiful bruised skin until it settled down. I mentally killed my PAK for allowing such thoughts entertain me as I scrubbed my pants as dry as I could. I didn't like the fact that I looked like I pissed myself.

Back on school grounds, I saw that horrible car and groaned. I couldn't believe I thought that! I did not enjoy that night! Zim refused to believe any of that was enjoyable. The alcohol must still be in my system somewhere…

The Dib was watching me in class again. It was worse than usual since I bet he was waiting for me to do something again or plotting to force me into his car again. Both were bad.

But nothing happened and I didn't get forced into a ride since the Dib had work today. I really needed to stop knowing these things. The human ranted to me about his life a lot before that night and it made me wonder how we weren't friends.

I stood on the bus thinking about it, the Dib actually started casual human conversations with me. It never occurred to me until now…I guess the human really was lonely. How sad.  
When I got home the place was a mess! I screamed at Gir to clean it up and forced my main computer to as well, which he didn't like. Gir made a batch of 200 muffins and I didn't even want to know what was in them or where they went for that matter.

I didn't have any classes the next day so I went out to shop for some things and watched TV for the most part. I was sickened by how much I was turning into these stupid humans. At one point, I expected Dib to show up for some reason. Out of paranoia and something else I suppose, since I had about 2 days left before I would be free of this horrible burden.


	5. Chapter 4

Just when things were looking up, I had to feel like total shit the next morning. My head killed, my squeedily spooch was burning and itching inside and out, my PAK was being slower than usual and my body felt heavy.

"Computer…Zim hurts." I complained as I put my stuff on.

"you made this decision." It nagged and I walked out the door without another word. This was not going to let me down!

Riding the bus was a horrible idea because once I got off, I puked in a bush a few times. My body was really worrying me and the Dib would surely notice. But as long as I kept my mouth shut, he wouldn't find out.

I sat in the lecture room, waiting for the Prof. Some people were here but Dib wasn't so I wasn't panicking yet; until he walked in the door that is. I was the first thing he laid eyes on and I straightened up and pretended like I felt fabulous.

During the lecture my eye sight was going dark and I starting to get dizzy. I felt my body sway a bit and I looked at Dib and he wasn't paying attention which was good. I managed to keep up my act through the lecture but once I stood up to leave, all I saw a second later was the floor then darkness.

I woke up in a bed that didn't feel like my own and there was a sheet on me that slid down as I sat up. A lady was talking to…Dib!? And then I realised I was in the nurse's office! I tried to get out of the bed as quick as I could but I almost fell and used the portable table beside me for balance, the noise of it all got the humans attention.

The nurse came in a hurry. "Now, don't move around too much, you'll get a head rush." She said with concern then chuckled as she lay me back down onto the bed. I tried to protest but I felt too weak.

I looked up at Dib but for some reason I looked away.

"You should rest more before you leave." She informed me.

"Uh, I can drive him home, miss." Dib said with a smile. And actual smile, little but genuine. Since when was Dib so nice to humans!?

"I don't need a drive, Zim can walk!" I told them since the nurse was shaking her head in delight at the offer.

"Can I speak to him alone for a sec?" Dib told the lady and she left without a word. I didn't bother sitting up, I just stared the human down from my laying down position. He  
was up to something.

"I'm not going in your car again. Zim does not tru-"

The human cut me off and asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" I said, not quite understanding the tone he was using, he was acting like I was bipolar or something.

"You fainted, Zim." Dib said sternly and I actually swallowed in slight fear. It was the paranoia of the human finding out my secret.

"Yeah so?" I said.

"So! What is wrong with you!? You deathly ill or something!?" He demanded to know.

"What's it to you!?" I demanded back.

"You've been like this since…you know." Dib suddenly went sheepish and my eyes went wide.

"I haven't eaten since then. "I blurted out and Dib looked at me, I wasn't sure if it was  
out of concern or just plain shock.

"Why? Why would you stop eating?" He asked as if I was stupid, which offended me greatly.

"Your human food is gross, that's why." I yelled back and felt a headache instantly. It made me grab my head and hiss in pain.

I heard Dib inhale some air in shock and in a second he was up and looking over my bed. "Ok, I'm sorry, look, just let me drive you home." He pleaded with me and I just lay there with my hands on my head.

"Why…are you being nice to me?" I asked in frustration after a few moments of silence.  
Dib didn't answer for a bit.

"I…I just want to be…" The human said softly.

I groaned, sat up and looked at the stupid human.

"Let's go…" I muttered and we were out of the place in seconds.

As if it wasn't annoying enough to have to take another ride from Dib, he had to beg me to sit in the front this time.

I held my stomach as he drove and I wished I had walked instead.

"Are you going to puke? I can stop if you need to puke." Dib offered and I shook my head.  
But a few minutes later…

"Stop the car dammit!" I screamed and Dib pulled over in a hurry. I opened the car door and vomited as this couple and their child walked by. I heard Dib holding back a laugh from the now crying baby walking away with his mortified parents. I closed the door and glared at him. He instantly stopped and drove again.

"Do you want to stop and eat somewhere? You need energy in you somehow." Dib said as he drove and I groaned.

"I wouldn't be caught dead eating anything with you around." I grumbled.

"Why not?" Dib said offended.

I looked at him and sighed. "People might get the wrong idea."

"Since when did their opinion matter to you?" Dib said as he parked into a convenience store parking spot. I looked around and gave the human a weird look.

"They don't. I just don't want them thinking that." I clarified.

"But that means you care a-"

"Can you shut up and explain why you are here and not taking Zim home!?" I yelled. This human was aggravating, how in the right irken mind did I mate with this thing!?

Dib just glared at me and took a breath. "I was going to get a drink, want anything?" he said as he pulled out his wallet.

I narrowed my eyes. "Zim is fine, hurry up so I can go to sleep." I said as I leaned in the chair.

Dib got out and entered the store. Once he was out of sight, I was debating booking it but the seat was soo comfy…and Zim was oh so sick and tired. That paranoia came back when I thought about what Dib said in the office.

He noticed my bodily changes, what a frigging creep. I said sourly in my head.

Dib walked back out with bags of stuff and I stared suspiciously at the display. Dib just flashed me a smile. He got in the car and threw all the stuff in the back and took out a can of pop.

"You're going to get fat and more gross if that's all you drink." I couldn't help but warn him.

Dib laughed. "I guess so."

"What's all the other stuff…" I asked, narrowing my eyes again.

"Just stuff." The stupid human said as he pulled back and was on the road again.

"You said only a drink, Dib." I hissed. It pissed me off that he got other stuff, I  
wasn't sure why.

Dib looked at me and took a sip of his drink and licked his lips. "I might have got some chips…and chocolate…but for later." He told me.

"Why would you even…!" I started but just shut up about it. I didn't want any of it anyways, nooo not Zim…I would just puke it out.

We finally got to my house and I stopped half way out the human's car when I noticed he was coming out too.

"And what are you doing exactly?" I questioned him and he blushed.

"Well, I was wondering if I could chill for a bit…you know?" he asked and I glared me him, long and hard. "I'm worried about you, can I just stick around for a little?" he started pleading for the 100th time.

I continued to stare at him and he gave me this unbelievably pathetic look so I sighed and shook my head.

"Whatever." I mumbled and headed to my house. I heard Dib shuffling behind me.

I opened up to a clean house, relieved at this, I sat on my couch and flopped down on it.  
I still felt a bit sick. Dib walked in and examined the place quickly before looking at me and sitting on the floor.

"Want a blanket and pillow or something?" He asked and I thought about it before nodding my head. I pointed to a cupboard in the kitchen where I had such things. Dib gave the location a weird look then got up to get the stuff. He came back and processed on putting it on for me but I grabbed the items.

"I'm quite capable thank you." I said in my defense.

"Alright." Dib said with his hands in the air like I was a cop for something. Stupid human.

I turned over with my back facing the human and adjusted myself in the sheet. "When are you leaving?" I asked annoyed.

Dib sighed and I felt the couch dip near my spine but I made no move to see what the human was doing. "Soon…" came his muttered reply.

"Now would be a great time, Zim." My computer butted in and my body froze in fear.

"You shut the hell up!" I yelled and I heard Dib gasp.

"Do it or I will." The piece of junk threatened and I suddenly sat up and growled. Dib just sit back and watched me yell at basically my ceiling.

"Quit interfering!"

"I'm not. He has a right to know." The computer said calmly.

"I will reprogram you, you piece of shit!" I screamed.

"You don't know how to." It said smugly and I screamed.

"Zim…" Dib said in a confused voice.

"Stay out of it Dib." I said, shoving a hand in his face as I stared my computer down. "Say anything and you're dead." I threatened. My heartbeat was racing and I began to sweat. Dib couldn't find out, not when I was so close!

"I'm a computer so death does not scare me." It said and I growled.

I saw Dib fidgeting on the floor and I looked at him and he stared at me, scared and  
nervous. "What!?" I barked.

Dib jumped and swallowed before he spoke. "How…sick are you?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but my idiot computer did for me.

"He's not sick, he's-"

"Shut up!" I screamed and held my head in my hands and knees and just screamed in frustration. He was going to find out! I had to kick him out now! After my fit I said, "Dib, leave." I knew this was a terrible idea!

"But-" he said but I cut him off.

"Now!" I yelled into the sheets again. I heard the human get up but then I felt arms around my torso area and I jumped. "Dib!?" I panicked and tried to break free.

"It's ok Zim, I know…I knew you weren't sick." He said into my ear and I froze. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like my air supply just up and left me yet I still felt Dib's arms around me. "I'm not stupid…you don't have to pretend anymore." He said after I was silent for some time.

It was all over…my life as I knew it was done, gone.


	6. Chapter 5

"Zim…are…you pregnant?" Dib said softly and I could feel him go rigid against my stiff body. I swallowed slowly and then breathed more.

I just couldn't believe it, he wasn't supposed to find out, and I had only a day left! One day! I would have been off the hook, moved it passed me…but now Dib knew. Should I freak out and deny it? Tell him it was not true and let the problem leave or should I let him know? Perhaps he'd want what I want too!

In fact, why hadn't I have thought that before? Of course the human would want the issue disposed of asap! I guess I just feared the actual concept that I Zim, a male irken elite, got pregnant by a filthy human enemy.

I felt Dib's grip get tighter as he whispered my name in confusion.

I sighed and pulled the human away from me, why was he even holding me in the first place!? I'm not some delicate creature that was suffering and needed comfort or some shit.

I turned around and looked the human in the eyes. He looked scared and something else, it actually looked like…hope…I felt my squeedily spooch turn painfully.

I coughed nervously before I spoke. "Um…it's not uh…uncommon for male irkens to uh…conceive um…sme-urm…baby things…" I explained slowly, this was much harder than anything I have ever had to do, and I'll tell you, I've had to do some hard stuff.

Dib just looked at me as he jaw slowly went slack. "So…you mean…you are pregnant…?" Dib asked again.

I wanted to roll my eyes but instead I stared at the ground. "…..Yes…." I uttered quietly.

"Oh my god…w-with me?!" he said in shock and that was when I rolled my eyes.

"No, my neighbour." I said sarcastically, feeling less awkward after the remark. Man did humour make things a bit easier.

"Well, you know, that probably would be more likely." Dib reasoned since he was my enemy and all but that was where the human was wrong.

"Not…entirely…" I said, still refusing to look at the stupid human's face.

"What do you mean?" He asked and there was something strange about the way he asked. Again, there was that hopefulness. I simply shook my head and suddenly wanted to stand up and stretch.

"Doesn't matter, none of this does, cause well, it'll be over soon, so be glad you know and you can leave now." I said as I stretched my arms over my head.

"WHAT!? I can't just leave now! You-you have my kid inside you!?" The human freaked and I gave him a weird look.

"Hey, don't be calling it shit like that you filthy human and it's not entirely _yours_! The 'kid' will be gone by tomorrow, I assure you this." I said with my arms crossed and Dib stood up in seconds.

"GONE!? What do you mean gone!? You're not going to-"

"No Dib! Naturally, it will be gone!" I yelled over him. What was his deal?

Dib's eyes suddenly filled with hurt. "You mean…it's a miscarriage…" his voice filled with strained sadness.

I couldn't believe this, why was Dib acting this way? It's as if he _wants_ this baby! I just stared at Dib until I could collect myself.

"Um…" was all I could say as Dib sat down, his head now in his hands. He looked like he was about to explode…

"Is this why you wouldn't tell me…or did you just not want me to know, at all…?" the human asked gravely.

I thought for a minute but knew it was the second answer. "I didn't want you to know at all…I mean why know if it'll be gone soon right? As if it never happened." I assured him.

Dib remained silent for a bit. After a while I sat back on my couch and looked at the…grieving human?

"Um, does this…bug you, human?" I asked curiously. I supposed it would since humans had an odd attachment to this type of stuff, death freaked them out, some of them anyways.

Dib took a deep breath. "Well, yeah…I mean…I knew something was off about you but…I wish I knew earlier, I could have done something…I don't know, it's just…weird and unreal I guess."

I looked at the human more and gave him a worried face. He seemed to think the baby has passed away already…how perfect!

"Irkens can't have miscarriages." The computer corrected and I froze in fury. I growled at the thing until Dib looked at me, he looked so close to crying.

Pissed beyond belief, I stood up and left. Usually I wouldn't leave my own house but if the Dib wouldn't leave then I would! I am sick of that computer ruining everything!

I heard Dib yell my name in shock. When I was out the door I decided to take a walk since it was the only thing I could really do. I would have stolen the human's car and maybe crash it somewhere but it was no doubt locked and I had no time to hot wire it.

I got onto the side walk and Dib came out of the front door to run after me. "Zim! Why are you leaving?" He said in a panic. I didn't answer him and then he grabbed me by the arms and I looked at him with dangerous slits making he let go.

I turned around and started walking again. I heard the human follow behind me and in a second he was beside me. I didn't bother it look at him.

We walked in silence for a good 10 minutes and I could tell this was torturing the human. He wanted answers I bet.

"I'm not having this child." I said bluntly.

Dib looked at me. "Is it because it's with me?" he asked and he sounded a little hurt to me.

"That and I have a life, a mission to conquer this filthy ball of dirt and it will only get in my way!" I explained to the human which was annoying since it should have been obvious to him out of all human beings.

Dib stayed quiet for a moment. "Would having it then giving it away be a problem?" he offered and I started at him in confusion.

"Why would I do that!?" I yelled.

"Well, maybe I want this child!" he yelled back but it wasn't really in anger or anything like that, it was very odd of the human to say if you ask me.

"Why…?" I asked in sheer disbelieve. This human was clearly broken.

"Because…I-I just do alright?" He said looking away from me.

We walked past the Dib's house but kept going and I thought about why did Dib suddenly wanted to be nice to Zim, and it was the same reason for why he wanted this damned baby.

"What is your problem!? Have you the brain worms!? Did you get full blown insanity human!?" I asked in frustration. "Are you seriously considering that we have this baby thing together!? You're worst enemy bent of invading this planet!? Why raise a child on such a doom filled planet, hmm!? Do you want it to suffer if not die!?" I ranted.

"I may as well be insane but I'm sorry for being a normal human being and wanting to keep my genes alive and if you were to take over earth you better fucking take us with you then!" He started yelling now, just like old times I guess.

We stopped walking and stood there, yelling at each other.

"Continue the human genes eh? Well I'm sure your puny little planet needs another mouth to feed since you're waaay passed the limit of humans this thing can even carry! And have you any idea what my tallest would say if I brought a human and hybrid with me!? That would be outrageous!" I yelled back and Dib bit his lip, which meant I was wining.

Dib stood there and I glared at him. "Nothing you say will make me want to keep this baby! Nothing, so go on with your life and I'll go on with mine. We'll let this go and forget about it." I said and crossed my arms with a huff.

Dib stood there still and I was getting impatient. Assuming I shut him up for good, I turned to head back home but the human spoke and he spoke softly.

"What if I told you that I love you…"

I felt my body got rigid, cold and stiff all at once. Slowly, I turned to Dib and I couldn't read his expression.

"Don't ever say that to me again." I told him and he flinched. I was not falling for that!

Suddenly the human gave me a fierce look. "I can say it as many times as I want!" He quickly grabbed my hand in his and pulled me closer just to stare at me. All I could feel was extreme panic; I've never felt so terrified in my life.

"I love you Zim and that's why I want to have this child with you." Dib said and kept his stare on me until I said something. I looked down and tried to pull away from him but he kept me in place. "This isn't some kind of sick joke or a trick so you would keep the baby. I'm telling you why I want to keep it and it's the truth." I could hear the sincerity in his voice and it scared me even more.

"I…I don't love you though…" I said confused, wasn't that how it worked. Two fools fall in love and have a family, which was the American dream anyways. I felt Dib's grip loosen and I looked at him and saw a glimpse of hurt but it disappeared and my eyes widened.

"I know you don't…but at least do this for me and I promise I'll leave you alone. I'll take care of you the whole way through and after I'll take care of the child and you can do whatever again, I swear Zim, I will. I can't forget this and I cannot let this go unless I have that child…I want to have it…" the human pleaded and I could see the fucked up pain in his eyes.

I didn't want this!


	7. Chapter 6

"Dib, I-I can't!" I pulled my arm away from him. "This is crazy…and stupid." I muttered.

"I know this is…I can't even describe it but can you stop thinking about yourself for 5 minutes and hear me out!" Dib walked up to me and I remained silent. "It's been how long since you've come here? Almost 8 years and I've known you for every single one of those years. If anyone knows you better, it would be me…you can take a few months off your mission or whatever can't you? You haven't done anything in years Zim! I just want to spend time with you… and I know it's fucked up but I had time to think about it these past few weeks and at first I just thought I was being insane but I recently I've come to terms with it and…I seriously do…love you…and it took me…um loving you…that one night to see it the most, I guess. I don't know… all I know is that it's true and I'll be happy if you just have this child with me and when it's all over, I'll leave you alone forever… I'll even move if you want me to…" he said then took a deep breath.

I sighed. Dib always knew what to say in times like this, I didn't understand a lot of things about him even though he really did know me well…not like that mattered for anything other than that fact that the human was usually right about all the crazy shit in this life. I just hated not understanding these things and I really didn't understand any of this. It should be easy, we are enemies and not to mention different species, we shouldn't have done what we did that night but we did and now we should just let this mistake go but that damn human wanted to keep it going? How annoying.

"You humans are complex things, that Zim has learned but more specifically, you Dib. You seemed to have forgotten that I am a male and an alien, does this not bother you?" I looked him and was shocked to see that my point didn't faze him in the slightest. I honestly thought he had forgotten.

"I don't care about that stuff, it doesn't matter if you're male or an alien, I've…fallen for you and that's all that matters…" the human said and I began to bite my tongue.

"This is just too weird…perhaps you need to see a doctor?" I said with a nervous laugh.

Dib sighed and held me by my shoulders making me face him. "Zim, I am fine. You have to admit that we've been through crazier situations and we made it out fine."

"Yes but none of them involved you saying things and wanting things as crazy and absurd as love and babies. This surpasses it all!" I argued.

Dib chuckled and my eyes widened. This was no joke but insanity, yet the human found it hilarious.

"You're right and I'll admit it every day if I have to that I had lost my mind but this is just another obstacle we can do, right?" Dib said with a smile and I glared at him.

I thought for a second although, I had no idea what to think about. I didn't want to do this but now…I kind of did…and I didn't know why.

"You're turning Zim insane as well." I said with a confused face.

"Give me a chance, if I fuck up, tell me and if I can't fix it then you can do whatever you want, sound better? More fair?" Dib offered and he let go my shoulders and I put my finger to my lips in thought. How could I even be considering this!?

"But it is Zim who must carry the thing! I'm not even showing a belly and the damn thing is hurting me!" I began to whine, mostly because I was changing my mind…

"I know and I would take the responsibility myself if I could, I really would but I told you I'll be there when you need me right? And I will be, you name it and I'll be there, you know that Zim." Dib reasoned and it was true…as usual, the human was a determined little fucker.

I narrowed my eyes with uncertainty then sighed. "I don't think I'll ever understand why you want this…love me or not…" I said as I put my hand to my head and began to walk back home. I heard Dib running after me.

"So, it's a yes then?" I heard him say with a hint of excitement in his voice.

I rolled my eyes with the hardest and longest sigh. "….I suppose so…" I muttered lowly and the crazy human squealed. The next thing I knew I was being carried and twirled in the air, I had to hang on to the human for dear life.

"No! Bad human! Put Zim doooown!" I hissed and was soon put down, only to be hugged and I froze.

"Thank you Zim, I mean it, really." The human said and I bite my lip.

"Screw up once Dib and I swear!" I started but felt the human pull away with a huge smile.

"You name it Zim, I'll do it!" He said and I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"You'll be my human slave then?" I said not even teasing and the human's happy expression dropped and he bit his lip.

"Yeah…" he said slowly and a bit confused. "I guess you could say that…just don't torture me or anything."

The scared look on his face was enough for me and I laughed and continued to walk. Dib caught up and stretched his head, I think it was his really nervous display.

"Did you lie about the miscarriage thing? The baby is ok right?" He asked unsurely and my blood went cold. I've forgotten about that.

I sighed. If I was going to go with this that meant I had to…oh god…I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. I looked to Dib to see his worried expression then I saw his car up ahead.

"Let's um talk in your car…" I suggested, I didn't know why I wanted to talk in there but it seemed somewhat fitting to me.

"Alright." The human said as he dug into his pocket to get his keys out.

My heart began to beat really fast as I tried to form the words of my explanation in my head, I would admit that I did find this stuff hard to explain indeed. I didn't notice that Dib was calling me for my attention until I heard the car beep and I looked at him and he gave me a nervous smile and I gulped and went inside the car.

We sat there for a bit and I cleared my throat. "Ok…um…the child is not 'gone' per say but um…" I rubbed my neck, my nervous twitch. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind as I explained the almost unexplainable. "Obviously our DNA is compatible…but my PAK was designed to destroy any foreign DNA in my body…so although uh…  
I'm…'fertilized'…my PAK can still rid me of your DNA whether it's in the baby or not." I paused and looked at Dib.

His face looked beyond lost but I knew he understood what I was saying; he was just formulating a question. And it came.

"How do you…put my DNA back in then?" He asked and he seemed hesitant…he probably knew the answer.

I looked away and focused at the dashboard. "…the same way you put it in to begin with…"  
I muttered slowly. I heard the human swallow thickly.

"In other words…we have to…have intercourse again…" He said and I nodded.

"It's extremely rare that we irkens together bare children, let alone this but there is a term for the process and it's called 're-fertilization'" I told him.

"…Makes sense…I think." Dib reasoned but I could tell he was confused as hell.

"I don't know the full details on how our PAKs are able to extract foreign DNA when it's already in a developed fetus but our technology is very advanced. I do know that it's not only one sperm that enters the egg…It takes many, if not all at a time I believe…" I said, actually trying to figure it out on my own.

"Well, if it was one, we'd be doing it every second wouldn't we?" Dib said in an almost terrified voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" I accused.

"Wha!? N-no! Um…" The human panicked.

I looked away and sighed. "I was waiting for tomorrow, then the baby would…" I actually couldn't finish the sentence, for the human's sake.

Dib was silent for a minute and I ignored the intense stare he was giving me then it stopped due to his focus on the steering wheel. "We have to 're-fertilize' the baby tonight then?" he asked and I jumped.

"Or tomorrow!" I almost screamed and Dib looked at me wide eyed. I could tell he knew I did not want to do this with him tonight.

"How often does this need to be done?" He asked, trying to ignore my reaction.

I settled down a bit before saying, "every two or so weeks…"

He hummed. "And how long are irkens pregnant for?"

I blinked a few times. "I'm pretty sure it's 6 or more earth months…" I watched the human's eyes slowly go wide and his cheeks lit up a bright red.

"That's a lot of sex…" he muttered softly and I yelped at the human.

"W-Well, we could always not do this!" I reminded him and he shook his head.

"Kill the baby just because we didn't want to have sex? No way. Plus, I'll probably never do it with anyone else once this is over." Dib mused and I cocked my head to the side.

"Why not…?" I asked curiously. That wasn't normal, was it? We are not married!

Dib just shrugged. "I don't know, I just won't, maybe…anyways, do you want to do it…with me…?" he asked as he looked at me seriously and I felt my face go hot and I moved up in  
my seat as if he was going to jump and attack me at any point.

"W-What kind of question i-is that!?" I panicked.

"A yes or no question?" He said. He looked at me and bit his lip and looked away as I just stared at him. "I've wanted to know something for a long time…I know we were drunk but what…did you think about that night?"

My eyes widened. He was not asking me this!

"Y-you're not really expecting an answer to that are you!?" I asked as if he was crazy, because he kinda was now.

He looked at me funny. "Well, yeah…I mean, I'm just wondering if, you know…if I did ok or something…" the human struggled to say.

I swallowed and then thought about it. I looked at the blushing human nervously, if I said yes would he force it on me to keep the baby…

"It was um…nice…yeah…it uh could have gone worse I suppose." I said cautiously and Dib nodded, unsure of my reply.

"Well, it's up to you in the end I guess…" the human finally said after our awkward silence. I tilted my head to the side and the human looked at me with a sad yet understanding look on his face. "I can't force you to have sex with me…I don't mind having it with you…but if you don't want to then that's a problem, isn't it…"

I stared at the human in disbelieve. "You mean, you wouldn't actually force me to?"

"What!? No! That's rape!" the human said offended.

"But I know you…" I said confused. I thought you could only be raped by strangers.

"Yeah but its rape if someone is unwilling…so I won't force you…" Dib looked down.

"Oh…right…" I said slowly and joined the human as I too looked at the ground. I've never felt so awkward before and I've never felt awkward and scared at the same time either. I just wanted it to be over.

We sat there in the car for about 5 minutes until I finally made up my mind. "Let's um see how I feel tomorrow…I have until 12 am and we could uh…hang out or something." I offered, wanting to slap myself for really thinking about having a baby with my enemy.

Dib looked at me with that hope in his eyes. "O-Ok…so…like a date, kind of." He said sheepishly and I narrowed my eyes.

"I wouldn't say that but sure…" I said. Zim was not one to date, how ridiculous.

"I guess it can't really be much of a date if we've already did it and I already said that I uh loved you and stuff." The human flushed while saying this.

"Yes well, perhaps you'll change your mind after being with me long enough." I said as I got out of the car. I could feel Dib's surprised look then he got out of the car too.

"Maybe…but I doubt it…" he muttered. The human stayed on his side of the car and leaned over it. "Can I pick you up in the morning?" he asked and I turned around.

"Sure…" I said as if it was an afterthought or something, I'd do anything to avoid the bus.

"Alright. Take care of yourself, ok?" Dib said with a smile and entered his car.

"Yeah…" I said distractedly and walked back to my house as the human drove away. As soon as I walked in the door, I flopped on the couch, ready to pass out.

Greeeat…having a child thing with the enemy, good one Zim! Dib's reaction to the news so not at all what I expected either. The human actually wants this child! Why couldn't I just say no!? It's my body! Urgh…need sleep…I couldn't believe I actually told the human I was going on a 'date' with him tomorrow too…after telling him I wouldn't be caught being with him in public…perhaps Zim was crazy insane too…


	8. Chapter 7

I heard a honk and jolted awake. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out. It seemed like I really did pass out on the coach and I even left my contacts in…fuck.

I sat up and went to go open the door to see Dib in his car, waiting for me. I couldn't remember if he had a class today or not. I picked up my bag and just left even though I looked like a wreck but when I got in the messenger's seat and looked at Dib, he looked worse than I did.

I couldn't help but stare at the unkempt hair, wrinkled clothes, and the tired eyes.

"What?" He asked and I looked away.

"You look more hideous than usual." I commented sourly yet I felt a little off...

"I know…" he sighed and started leaving my little plaza. The ride was quiet besides the  
radio thing, god human music sucked.

I felt uneasy for some reason though, I couldn't stop looking at the human…it was really odd and I was beginning to worry that my body was doing something fucked up again.

Dib started to get worried himself. "I don't look that bad do I? You keep staring at me…" he said as he turned a corner.

I was speechless at first but then I shook my head. "It's nothing." I told him.

"I don't have a class until later, I just woke up late." He said as he parked in his usual spot.

I nodded. "I have one today…"

"This morning right?" Dib asked and sat back on his seat.

"Yeah…" I said cautiously, it was another math course but how did he know this information!?

Dib sat there for a second with his finger to his mouth in thought. "I can pick you up after your class then go back to mine then pick you up after…" he said and I narrowed my eyes.

I was going to nag him about gas or whatever but I just wanted to go. "Sure, whatever." I said as I climbed out of his car.

"Hey Zim?" the human said and I bent over to look at him. "Can we hang out during lunch?"  
he asked and I just stared.

"Really?" I asked in annoyance.

"If you want to." He added and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think about it…" I muttered before I slammed the door and headed to my class.

It was ridiculous how much these humans went to school, made me sick. But that wasn't my problem, that damn human was turning into a leech already. Asking me to go places with him and picking me up all the time, what next? Oh right…a frigging baby!

I sighed, I still didn't know whether I should carry on with his crazy idea of raising a baby smeet thing together, like clearly he has lost all sense of reality at this point. I couldn't come to school once my stomach was all big and stuff, people would ask about it!

He had no idea of what Zim would have to go through! Even that, why would he want a baby!? He looooves me he said, bull shit, why would he say something like that? I still wanted to punch him for it…but something…something makes me want to try…it was really stupid, annoying, unnecessary, pointless, frustrating, unbelievable, annoying…ugh,

everything! It was everything bad and yet I still…

I decided to focus on jotting stuff down or else my marvellous head would explode due to my lack of understanding such stupidity. Ohhhh why must I know this human!?

Once my class was done I headed outside to see Dib in his car, I sighed and walked up. He didn't see me cause he was fiddling with something but when I opened the door and sat in

I could see his big stupid smile.

"Hey." He said as he sat back, he was playing with his radio thing.

I just grunted for a response. That odd feeling from before was creeping back in…maybe it was the human's insanity infecting me.

"Did class piss you off or are you mad you actually came here?" the human said and laughed and I narrowed my eyes again.

"Don't make me change my mind you worm." I hissed. I was really pissed at myself but of course I had Dib to take it out on, and the fact that I was angry with myself because of him, made it ok…yeah.

"Where to?" He asked as he started his car.

I thought for a moment. Perhaps I should go to the coffee place I liked… "You know the coffee place down the street?" I asked disinterested.

Dib thought for a second and started the car. "Yeah, the place beside the laundry place?"

"Yup. There." I said and crossed my arms. This was going to be fun…

We walked in and got a table in a dark corner and the waiter person took our order. I had to help Dib decide something for a bit and finally he settled for what I was getting.  
Coffee and lemon cheese cake.

"You come here a lot?" Dib asked as he looked around. It was a small little place and fairly dark inside. The windows gave it a lot of light so on a cloudy day; it got pretty dark which I liked.

"Every lunch." I said and Dib's eyes went wide.

"Wow, must be good if you really like it…" the human mused.

I narrowed my eyes. I suppose he was referring to the fact that I hate anything human created and since I come here a lot must make it a good place, plausible but, I still hate it here.

"I don't like how you suck up to me to be quite honest." I said crossing my arms over my chest and looked at him. "It's disturbing."

Dib looked at me then put his head down. "I'm not sucking up to you…just trying to be…closer and since you're a ticking time bomb all the time, It's safer to just be…civil with you more than not…" he explained.

"Civil?! You are not being such a thing, you're being a push over!" I narrowed my eyes at his confused expression.

"I am not! And why are you picking a fight with me, I'm only being nice!" the human said and I looked at him, he must have forgotten that he was never nice to me before.

I could tell he was getting nervous under my glare. "You're only being 'nice' because you want me to have this kid." I hissed quietly.

Dib's face went bright red, mostly from embarrassment but I could tell he was getting pissed off. Our order came and Dib didn't touch anything, just sat there.

"Making an excuse?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee. I glanced at the human and my heart speed up, making my eyes go wide. Something about that depressed yet angered look  
on his face and that messy hair…

What was I thinking!?

"No…I just…I feel stupid…" the human said with a sigh and I actually had to sit back in shock from the reply. "I know you hate me and that this whole thing is crazy…I feel stupid for thinking it's ok."

The human looked so confused and hurt…this must really be eating at him. I looked at the human's depressed face and I actually felt bad…

I sighed. "It's not an easy thing to have to go through I suppose. Our condition must be the worst…" I tried to say something...comforting.

"It is…I feel like I just don't know anything anymore…it's so hard to think right now. It gets so complicated to me yet you seem to find it all so simple." Dib said as he began to stir his drink.

"It's called emotions human. I don't really have them like you do." I pointed out and ate some of my cake.

"I know…" the human admitted and looked at me.

The look spared my attention for reasons unknown to me. I felt hot and nervous as Dib looked at me for those few seconds then he decided to eat.

We sat there in silence but I was suddenly…really bothered by something and I think it was Dib. I stared to him and he gave me a really weird look, he was trying to figure out why I was staring at him no doubt but I barely knew. I heart started to beat faster and my breath went heavy as I tried to drink my coffee but ended up choking on it.

"Zim are you ok?" Dib asked and I stood up. Something was no right, that was clear to me.

"We should go…something's…wrong…" I said distractedly and Dib got up and we left.

In the car, I sat in the passenger's seat as Dib paid for lunch and I had little time to think for myself. I felt panic due to the familiar feel of excitement so now I felt both panic and excitement all at once and the most frustrating thing was not knowing where the hell it came from. I watched Dib get in the car and he sat there for a moment and then started the engine.

I waited for him to ask me what was wrong but he just kept driving. Maybe he was waiting for me to tell him? What would I say!? I didn't know what was wrong with me…I just felt bothered, like I wanted something really bad. I held my head in my hands.

"Headache?" Dib asked and I shook my head.

"Fever?" the human tried again but again, I shook my head.

"But close, I think..." I said, I was definitely hot!

A few minutes later Dib said. "We're here…you should rest if you're getting a fever."

I sat in the car seat for a minute and nodded my head. I felt like dying but I had to ask this…

"You'll come back here after, right?" I said as I refused to look at Dib.

"Yeah…" the human answered cautiously as if the wrong answer would get him killed.

"How long?"

"Um…3 hours."

Something was really wrong with me…really wrong with me. I finally looked at the human and his expression was one of slight fear.

"…Ok." I finally said and got out of the car. I heard Dib said a weak bye and it actually made me feel bad. I shook the feeling away and went inside my lonely house.


	9. Chapter 8

**I just realized that I skipped a chapter...again...I suck at posting stuff, I really wonder why people read my stuff, if they do. :S Sorry about that guys! D:**

When I heard Dib drive away, I sat on the couch and stared into the black TV screen. I felt like I was holding back from something in the car just now…I almost didn't want to leave. What could be wrong with me now!? I should cancel this crazy idea! I just didn't understand it and I really couldn't stand it!

Yeah, that's it! I'll tell that damn stinky human-worm beast that Zim has had enough! No more of his crazy talk! Zim would not have it! I didn't care if I was killing his stupid worm baby! I am Zim, irken elite, future ruler of earth, pure amazingness that no human stink monster could handle, and Zim got what he wanted!...or what he didn't want!

Yes…I sighed in content. I'd have to reject Dib's happy little fantasy idea of 'family'. This alien wasn't having it!

An hour and a half later…

I was still lying on the damn couch and if that sounded bad then this fact would make it sound worse, I was still lying on this horrible and not only was I lying on it, I was lying on it and WAITING!

I was waiting for that damn human! And a half an hour ago I realized that I wasn't waiting for Dib because I wanted to tell him I'm done, I was waiting for him so I could…

"Ugh! I want that damn human!" I grunted out my frustration. Once again.

I wanted Dib, here, now, badly. I was craving him, well, not him but…sex…I wanted it so bad all of a sudden! I couldn't even deny it anymore. And I wanted it from him, no one else, had to be that cursed human! He did something to me! Maybe slipped something in my drink while I wasn't looking!

I decided to get up and stop wallowing on the couch craving idiotic things! I should busy myself, distract myself, it must work now!

I went down to my lab, although I did feel irritable due to the random need I'm feeling, but I must work on something!

I sat at my usual working desk and picked up this ray gun I've been trying to fix. "I'll work on this, make it work and shoot the human with it and all my problems will vanish~" I said and I sounded insane for sure.

I worked on that stupid gun for about a half an hour but it still wouldn't work! What did I do it make it so useless now!?

Oh, right, Dib attached some stupid mini explosive to it…I remember that day…filthy human sneaked into my base as usual and I caught him, as usual, and I grabbed this very gun to try and shoot him but he throw this stupid chip on it and the hunk of junk short circuited right in my hand. I even remember him throwing the chip…such great aim, with such ease too…yeah…he looked really cool when he did it and I-

Shit, shit, shitty, irken shit!

I wanted to mate with him even more now! I banged my head on the metal table. Why was I thinking like this…is my PAK malfunctioning!? Now that I think about it…I felt a faint connection with my PAK. It was as if it… wasn't even on…maybe i twas on sleep mode? I'd ask my master computer but fuck him, asshole ruined my life...

Oh dear irk…I hate you Dib…this was his fault! That sexy, humaniness of his had gone too far…way to far…ugh, I couldn't even think…

I went back upstairs…to wait, for Dib.

Instead, of sitting on the couch, I sat on my floor, leaned my check on my window sill, watched and waited.

I wanted Diiib…I needed Diiib…Diiib…his skin, his touch, his moaning in my antenna and his breathing on my neck…his scent…the way he kissed me. The warm yet sweaty human skin felt so nice against my cold skin…his hands all over me…the sensation of just…having him-of irk kill me if I continue…

Then I heard it, Dib's car!

When the car rolled in, I readied myself.

Standing up straight, I marched out of my door, making sure to slam it. That slam catch Dib's attention and the minute he saw me, his face went from calm to 'what the fuck did I do'.

And I'd let him know what he did!

I marched right up to his side of the car and waited for the window to roll down with my arms planted firmly on my hips. Dib's little head poked out the window and he had the nerve to say.

"Did you sleep well?"

I glared at him long and hard and his face faltered.

"Get in the back." I commanded with a harsh voice. Dib's eyes went wide and now he looked scared.

"What?"

"I said, get in the back. Now." I demanded again, harsher this time, making the human jump and grab for the handle. I moved out of the way and watched Dib carefully step out of his car and shut the door. The human gave me a funny look and was about to say something but I face was rejecting any kind of communication and so, Dib went into the back of the car.

Soon after, I followed in after him. Dib moved over and I could sense his pure confusion. I shut the door and stared at the damn thing in front of me and I think it was only had a matter of time!

I grabbed Dib by his black shirt and tugged him towards me. Dib panicked.

"Zim, wait I-!"

I cut the human off with a harsh kiss.

"Mhm!?" the human uttered in complete shock.

I wasted no time shoving my tongue though Dib's teeth and invading his mouth. I pushed against the human and he hesitated at first but then eased into the force. Slowly, I let go of the grip I had on his shirt and snaked my hands around his neck, possessing him, and twirled my long tongue around his with a moan. I felt Dib's hand shakily attach themselves onto my hips as we lay flat on the back seat cushion. Soon enough, Dib was getting more into my forced kiss and began moaning himself.

I wanted him so bad right now, I rubbed my body up his and tilted my head to get deeper inside his hot mouth, it was even hotter for me due to his saliva but irk it felt amazing. I was so turned on.

My left hand made its way down Dib's torso and it reached the front of Dib's pants, undoing the button. Dib got the cue and began pulling down my pants.

We broke the kiss for a few minutes to remove the stupid fabrics and rearranged our legs, so now I was sitting on top of Dib's stomach.

Dib pulled me back into and kiss and even started to play with me down there. I couldn't help but moan into the human's mouth, causing Dib to moan as well. Our skin felt hotter and hotter as they rubbed together and Dib was starting to sweat.

Neither of us spoke, just touched and felt. It felt natural…

Dib knew to prepare me for penetration without asking and I bit, sucked and licked his neck as he did so.

When I was finally ready to do it with this damn human again, I wondered why I wanted this so badly.


End file.
